


Broken Toy

by Dayglade



Series: Blob Dream and Technoblade [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayglade/pseuds/Dayglade
Summary: Pandora's Vault has taken its toll on Dream, keeping him from his lover, keeping him in his human form.Many months have passed and all hope seems lost... Until, of course, a certain stranger comes to remind Dream just what a soft, loving, fuck toy he truly is.**Takes place within the world of my fic 'Techno's New Toy', with a few divergences from the Dream SMP canon**
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blob Dream and Technoblade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196765
Comments: 50
Kudos: 537





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Techno's New Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439057) by [Dayglade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayglade/pseuds/Dayglade). 



> Disclaimer: If you do not like this pairing, don't read it, it's that simple. All the fics I write are safe, sane and consenting so there's no reason to spread negativity. If you leave a hate comment, without hesitation I will delete it xx <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

"Sam! I'm out of motherfucking potatoes again!" Dream exasperatedly called out across a wall of lava. "Starving me wasn't part of the goddamn sentence, you sadistic asshole!" 

Prison life was treating Dream… well about as well as one would have expected. Days dragged mercilessly with nothing to do and no-one to see. Dream was hanging on by a fibre of a thread, a breath away from losing his sanity altogether. 

How had he ended up like _this?_

It was all so unfair. Tommy, for such a small thing, had the unfortunate ability to hold a wicked grudge. The whole L'Manberg conflict was _ages_ ago, but it was only now that Wilbur had finally stepped down as the President of that pathetic nation and Tommy had ascended that he'd decided to use his newfound power to exact petty revenge on Dream. Months upon months of Tommy's bitter hatred festering, now finally channelled into ensuring that Dream would suffer-- all alone for the rest of his days. 

"He probably won't even care, the sick bastard," Tommy had spitefully commented. "It's not like there's anyone he really cares about anyway." 

And the worst part? All Dream had been doing for months on end was minding his business, spending his every waking moment with his boyfriend who he loved so dearly. Hurting the L'Manbergians had been the _last_ thing on Dream's mind so the sentencing had come out of seemingly nowhere. Besides, Dream hadn't _needed_ to screw with L'Manberg anymore for pleasure, not since he finally found the one thing that was missing from his life. 

And now it was gone. 

On the day that Dream's sentence was proclaimed, he had been given 24 hours to say his goodbyes before he was to be escorted to the prison to serve a life sentence for 'crimes against the people.' 

"What fucking people?" Technoblade had roared when they were alone that night, "this is an outrage! You've hurt no-one, y-you've done nothing!" 

"It's okay, Techno. There's nothing we can do now." Dream wanted to spend his final few hours of freedom being held by his gentle lover, not being ranted at by a blood-thirsty anarchist. 

"I'll kill them. I'll kill every one of them before I let them take you. I'll destroy their nation, I'll make them pay for this. I'll… I'll… oh, little one." Techno quelled his ramblings once he noticed that Dream was now sobbing, nuzzled into his chest. "Hey, it's okay, my love. I'll come for you, I swear it. I'll save you-"

"No!" Dream cried out, his voice shaky and frail and muffled by its proximity to the hybrid's flesh, his eyes pained, blotchy and overflowing with an endless stream of salty tears. "Please, Techno… don't come for me. Promise me you won't come for me. If they find out about us… Please, Techno, promise me, please."

Despite a brief expression of reluctancy, Techno sighed deeply and pulled Dream into a tighter embrace, softly stroking his hair and planting kisses on his head. "Easy now, okay? I won't let them find out about us. I know how much that would endanger the both of us, please don't worry." 

Dream shuffled in Techno's lap, rotating to straddle him so that he could start kissing and biting at the hybrid's neck and chest. He wanted to savour every touch and taste, knowing now that his endless supply of love and affection would soon run out. That was going to be the element of his imprisonment that truly broke Dream.

Ironic, really: the cruelest part of the punishment of all and his adversaries wouldn't even be aware of it. Perhaps there was a small victory to be found in their lack of satisfaction… but victorious was certainly not the word Dream would've used to describe how he was feeling. 

"So, little one," Techno whispered into Dream's ear, "what are we to do for your last few hours of freedom?" 

A new wave of anguish hit.

' _...last few hours…'_

Once again, Dream was reminded of all that he was to be deprived of. How hollow he would become, how he would decay.

And under Sam's watch 24/7 Dream would never be able to shift into his blob form for anything resembling pain relief. Although, the blob would probably be even more devastated than the human, and far worse at hiding it. 

No, nobody could ever find out about that form. Dream would have to lock away the blob and all his vulnerability with it. It would be manageable, albeit unpleasant-- now that Dream and Techno had been together for so long, the blob form used so frequently, Dream had perfect control and was no longer subject to the 'shift every ten hours' rule. He'd be able to hide his form from Sam, but in doing so, he'd lose the part of himself that was capable of feeling such mindless, unhindered bliss. 

"My last few hours…" Dream echoed, looking up at Techno. He didn't want to cry again. He wanted to feel the bliss of being a blob, the fog of having his emotions so simplified and coming at him only one at a time. "Techno, my other form… could I- would you mind if-" 

"Of course, Dream. Shift for me." 

Techno's grip around Dream's waist loosened and, within seconds, perched in his lap was now a small white blob with a conflicted look on its face. 

"Still feeling distressed, little one?" Techno softly asked, beginning to stroke the top of Dream's squishy head. Dream nodded, his expression pained. "Would you like to feel pleasure? Something mindless and stimulating?" Techno's voice lowered to a sensual rumble. "Still my little, fleshlight fuck toy, Dream? Still want me to stuff you full, leave you buzzing in ecstasy?" 

The distraction tactic was thinly veiled, but blob Dream didn't care. A happy smile appeared on his face as he eagerly nodded and rolled onto his side, showing off his hole for Techno. Coos and chitters filled the silence as Dream was carried up to the lovers' bedroom. There, he let himself go limp as Techno jerked him up and down his dick and stuffed him full. Even as a blob, Dream knew to savour this feeling, painfully aware that it would be the last time he'd feel this way.

The sound of a dispenser shook Dream from his reminiscent daydreaming, a stack or so of potatoes being dropped into his cell. 

"Finally." Dream aggressively muttered. 

He was losing himself, he could feel it. Having not shifted into blob form for months now, Dream had begun feeling detached from all the emotions he associated with it. 

Vulnerability. Affection. Contentment. _Love._ Dream was numb to it all. 

True to his word, Techno hadn't visited, not even once. Initially, there had been a part of Dream that was secretly hoping for Techno's defiance of his request, for him to come to the prison and kiss him fearlessly and passionately and steal him away, but that part was long dead now. During one of Sapnap's visits, he'd tried to ask about Techno, but Dream's look of raw sorrowful anguish and subtle head shake had told Sapnap all he needed to know. And by now, he knew not to press Dream on matters concerning his heart. 

Did Techno even still think about him? Would he have any right to be angry if he didn't? 

Whatever. It didn't matter, Dream was a changed man now. Even if he escaped, he wouldn't go back to Techno-- this was a promise Dream made to himself. He didn't deserve him anymore, didn't deserve to feel so loved when all Dream could supply in return was anger and emptiness. 

"And Sam!" Dream called out once more. "I threw my clock in the fucking lava again."

Dream shuffled in his cell for a few tentative moments, expecting to hear Sam's unimpressed voice coming across the speaker, reprimanding him and telling him to wait. But none came. 

"Uh Sam? Hello? I need a new clock, dammit! Can you hear me?" 

The lava surrounding Dream seemed to pop even louder, filling the silence caused by the absence of his jailer's response. The Dream from many months ago would have been intrigued by this, perhaps even allowed himself to feel _hope_ that something had happened--:something that would result in his freedom. 

Not this Dream though.

This Dream just slumped against the wall, sitting atop his lectern, devouring his gourmet meal of a single raw potato. 

A suspicious amount of time passed before the sound of redstone mechanisms piqued Dream's interest. Sam didn't usually deliver the clock so readily, more often than not electing to wait until Dream had asked a fourth or fifth time before finally sending one through the dispenser. And he didn't deliver clocks in person; he didn't do _anything_ in person.

"S-Sam?" 

"Dream," Sam carefully uttered, traces of something new in his voice that differed from the typical apathetic monotony. 

"Uh-"

Hesitation? That was unexpected. Why would Sam hesitate?

"There's uh- you have a visitor." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic in the blob dream tag! This one's gonna be more of a short story than a oneshot, likely around 5 chapters. Not all gonna be angsty but angst is super fun to write so we'll see I guess :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last burst of angst before we go back to our regularly scheduled fluff and smut 
> 
> You know I had to do it to em

A visitor? That caught Dream off guard. 

Earlier on in his sentence, Dream was visited quite frequently: Sapnap, George, Tommy, anyone with a free hour and a bone to pick. But that was months ago. For _months_ Dream hadn't seen a soul, not even Sam, not in person.

Dream tentatively walked over to the edge of his cell as the netherite wall was raised and the lava lowered. It was hard to look across the lava, Dream's eyes twitched and stung as he strained against the bright heat to work out who those two figures were. 

One was Sam, Dream was fairly certain of that. But this other figure… 

It wasn't Sapnap or George, the figure was too tall. So perhaps Tommy? No, the figure was far too muscular. Eventually Dream gave up trying to see, electing to just turn his back on the intruder and waiting to be addressed. 

Dream didn't budge at the sound of the moving platform, nor at that of the netherite wall being lowered once again. 

Someone was in the cell with him now. 

Whoever it was clearly wasn't in a rush, leaving Dream to stand facing the wall for at least a minute upon their arrival. If they were here to do him harm, they were off to a pretty poor start. 

A sudden hand gently touched Dream's shoulder, making him jolt in surprise. Without looking, he grabbed it and aggressively lifted it away, turning to finally see the face of the touchy invader. 

"Dream?" the figure said, voice low and uncertain. 

"T-Technoblade?" 

In an instant, Dream released Techno's hand from his grip, dropping it and stepping backwards. "What are you doing here?" Was that really how Dream's voice sounded now? He suddenly became aware of how deep and harsh it was. The anger in his tone was unintentional, for the most part at least. 

"I- uh-" Techno stammered, looking deep into Dream's uncovered eyes; his mask had been confiscated long ago. "I'm here to uh… well, to break you outta here!" 

Techno smiled kindly at Dream but he couldn't help but sneer in response. He rolled his eyes, frowning at the hybrid-- at his former lover-- before scoffing cruelly. "Is that so?" 

It was evident through his expression that Techno wasn't expecting that, the hope in his eyes vanishing and being replaced by sorrow, by despair. He was looking at Dream so pitifully, it stung _so much_. 

The pig hybrid cleared his throat, averting Dream's cold gaze before continuing.

"Yes, lit- uh, Dream. It took a while for me to get everything ready. I'm so sorry I didn't visit sooner, I'm so sorry-"

Techno raised his hand to touch Dream's cheek only for Dream to duck and scurry away. He once again faced the wall, a certain poisonous hope beginning to rise from his chest and choke him. Hope wasn't what Dream wanted or needed anymore. He needed the unfeeling, needed to be numb, lest he succumb to his anguish.

"Don't, please," Dream softly uttered, refusing to look at Techno. "Sam will be watching, don't be a fool, Technoblade." 

"No Dream, he's not watching. That's what I'm telling you." Techno moved around to catch Dream's attention once more, not that his attention could have possibly been anywhere else. "It took months, okay? But I'm finally ready to make my move. Oh, it's been so long, my love. So, so long."

Techno's voice was so raw and tender, such sincerity in his words. Despite himself, Dream started to devolve back into the man he was at the beginning of his sentence, placing a hand on Techno's chest and feeling it rise and fall. Techno's heart was beating _so fast,_ Dream could feel it through the piglin's toned muscles. He wanted to feel more, to feel what was underneath Techno's shirt. How he craved his lover's warm flesh, wanted to bite down on it, to leave marks as a sign of his corporeal existence-

"No." Dream breathed, dropping his hand. "No! I can't do this I'm- Techno, I'm not that man anymore. You can't do this to me, you can't just show up after- oh god it's been so long, and- and just give me _hope_ like that, t-telling me that you're gonna what?- bust me out?!" 

He hadn't meant to shout at Techno. Truly, Dream's temper was beyond his control.

But who did that bastard think he was? The prison was _inescapable_ so whatever he had planned was guaranteed to fail. Whatever Techno had spent so long setting up was to be for nothing. And then people would talk; news would spread of Techno's attempt at rescuing Dream. And why would he attempt such a thing? The pieces would all be there, ready for any L'Manbergian asshole with too much time on his hands to put together. 

"How could you do this to me, Techno?" Dream sadly asked. "I told you never to come. Whatever you've planned... will fail and then they will come for you. I'm…" Dream took a breath, looking at Techno with feigned disdain. "I'm embarrassed that you would even try." 

The effort to scare Techno away before he did something he'd regret was futile and Dream knew it. But there was still time, nothing had happened yet. Techno could tell everyone that it was a routine visit, that he had some unfinished business with Dream-- whatever. No attempt had been made yet. If his stupid, stubborn ass would just _leave..._

"Dream." Techno sighed. "I-I know the pain of isolation, believe me, I'm well acquainted with that torment. I know how you're hurting right now. I understand, love. But please, we don't have much time." 

God, he sounded so determined too. 

'Humour him. Refuse him.' Dream's mind buzzed with an overabundance of conflicting thoughts. 'Trust him. Let yourself revert. Don't lose yourself. Don't be so weak.'

It was so painful. Dream was torn between the promises he'd made to himself and the promises he'd made to Technoblade. Was there really a chance that he could escape? But how arrogant Dream would be to dismiss it, how cowardly.

_"No, Dream. You're not a coward. You're only human."_

Those were the words Techno had said once. 

Dream inhaled slowly, breathing in that toxic hope and letting it traverse his body. It hurt at first, but it was bound to after all this time. His body would soon adjust to the forgotten sensation. "What would the plan be?" 

Techno's eyes lit up at this, his expression brightening. "Yes! The plan! Uh, right, so-" the hybrid paused, trying to contain his excitement. "Nobody knows about your blob form, right?"

Dream shook his head. "Is that important?" 

"Oh, very. So over the months I've gathered intel on this prison, its layout, its mechanics. I enlisted the help of your friends, managed to convince them that my plan was fool-proof, that even Sapnap couldn't fuck it up." 

Dream chuckled at this comment, actually chuckled. He hadn't laughed in so long. 

"Right now Sapnap is running between various rooms in the prison, breaking specific mechanisms and causing Sam to open and close different areas to address the problem. George has an invisibility potion, as well as an inventory stocked full with fire resistance potions, milk buckets and TNT…"

Techno continued to explain his plan, drawing in Dream more and more. It sounded possible. More than that, it sounded _viable._

"...with you, as a blob, in my pocket! Sound good, little one?" 

Dream was utterly speechless, his veins flooded with adrenaline... and endorphins. He slowly nodded, then nodded more, then before he knew it, he was practically shaking with glee. Without thinking, Dream seized Techno's neck and pulled him in for a passionate, cathartic kiss. With his kiss he said a thousand words:

_I missed you. I had lost all hope. I had lost myself. I'm so, so sorry. I love you. I love you so, so much._

"I know, Dream," Techno said, finally pulling away, acutely aware of the time; he had always been so good at deciphering Dream's communications outside of spoken words. "Now I need you to shift for me and hop right into this pocket, okay?"

"Okay, Techno. It's-It's been a while but I'll try." 

Dream closed his eyes and tried to remember himself, to remember the part of him that he had locked away all those months ago and to set it _free_. He knew that with it would come a horrific mess of long-repressed emotions, that his blob form would probably be overwhelmed, out of human Dream's control once again. But it didn't matter. If this was a part of Techno's plan then Dream had no choice. 

'Here we go again,' Dream thought, as he suddenly opened his eyes only to find himself at eye-level with the top of Techno's boots. 

Blob Dream shivered and happily chittered, energetically bouncing around with a huge smile on his tiny face. Oh he felt such _relief_ , such elation. Finally the blob was free and soon the man would be too! 

"Well hello again, little guy. It's been a while, eh?" Techno gushed, reminding blob Dream of his presence. 

'Technoblade!' the blob attempted to say through his chittering. 'Finally you've come back. I've missed you so much. Please fuck me! I need to be your fuck toy again, _please_! So desperate for your wonderful cock! So needy for you!'

Perhaps it was for the best that Dream's words weren't conveyed-- that would have been an embarrassing string of consciousness to greet Techno with. 

"It's nice to see you too. Now, in my pocket, little Dream. We don't have long." Techno bent over to make the distance shorter.

Dream nodded his blob head and, with all the strength he could muster, launched himself upwards into his lover's pocket. He blinked hard, looking in all directions as he heard a multitude of explosions go off.

"Ready, Dream?" 

The blob nodded, purring at his proximity to Techno's body.

"Here we go!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick poll: Sapnap and George finding out about Dream's blob form, yes or no? 
> 
> I can very easily write it both ways, I just wanna see if y'all would prefer a reveal scene or if you like how Techno is the only person who knows. 
> 
> Either way you get a lil blob hijinks next chapter ;)


End file.
